Vous avez deux secondes pour réfléchir
by xNJx
Summary: Vous avez deux secondes pour réfléchir, parce que le meilleur ami de votre petit ami, enfin, de votre ex on va dire, vous menace avec une arme. L'arme est juste sous votre nez, qu'allez vous faire ? Réfléchis vite, Stark. / STONY. / Inspiré de quelques passages révélés dans le trailer de Civil War(SPOILER pour ceux qui n'auraient rien vu).
**Vous avez deux secondes pour réfléchir :**

Réfléchis.

Respire.

Vite, dépêche toi.

Ca va barder ! Réfléchis. Réfléchis, crétin ! Sers-toi de ta tête, de ton cerveau de génie putain ! Fais quelque chose ! Réagis. Vite, vite. Respire.

La situation était actuellement tendue. Et merdique, il fallait dire.

Tony avait une arme sous le nez et un Bucky très _très_ en colère en face de lui.

Où était Steve, bon sang ? Pourquoi ne tenait-il pas son toutou en laisse ?

Tony rigola intérieurement à cette blague. Ok, donc Bucky avait dû les entendre parler et était résolu à faire taire le _-crétin-_ génie pour toujours.

…

 _ **Flashback : Quelques minutes plus tôt.**_

Tony et Steve s'engueulaient dans le bureau. Il y avait plus que la situation actuelle, leur couple en prenait un sérieux coup là.

Tony était jaloux parce que Steve prenait la défense de Bucky. Le blond, lui, demandait à Tony de revenir sur terre et de se ranger à ses côtés. Mais bordel, à quoi pensait-il ?

Le génie se mordit la lèvre, regardait son amant et tapa du poing sur la table. Il se leva rapidement et fit pivoter Steve sur sa chaise de bureau. Pendant un moment, ils se contentèrent de s'observer, d'analyser les réactions de l'autre, puis Tony déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ces lèvres qui le tentaient tellement. Il avait pu goûter à ce corps. En fait, ils s'étaient goûtés tous les deux, de toutes les façons possible...Mais ils en voulaient toujours plus.

Cela durait depuis New York.

Steve avait tant soutenu Tony lorsque celui ci avait souffert d'un stress qui l'empêchait de dormir. Lorsque le génie faisait ses crises et partait bricoler, Steve avait été patient.

Tony, lui, ne voulait pas l'être. Steve s'occupait de Bucky depuis trop longtemps.

Le blond était obnubilé par le soldat de l'hiver depuis que ce dernier était réapparu.

Le milliardaire en avait assez. Il voulait que Steve soit à lui. Il ne pouvait pas partager. Et voilà maintenant qu'ils étaient divisés.

Tony frémit lorsqu'il sentit le pouce de Steve lui caresser la joue.

« Tony, » murmura le blond sur les lèvres du génie.

Tony savait très bien ce qu'il allait dire.

Ils ignoraient toujours que Bucky était là, près de la porte et écoutait. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'ils faisaient, mais s'en doutait clairement.

« Non ! » s'écria brutalement Tony, en se relevant, « *Si nous n'acceptons pas certaines limites, nous ne valons pas mieux que nos ennemis. »

Steve fronça les sourcils et le fixa intensément.

« C'est pas comme ça que je vois les choses. »

Tony était contrarié. Très contrarié. Steve était aveuglé par son sens du devoir et son amitié pour Bucky.

Le génie fourra ses mains dans ses poches, serra les dents et poussa une exclamation qui lui vaudra quelques minutes plus tard de se retrouver dans une situation délicate :

« J'écraserai bien mon pied sur ta magnifique dentition »

Bucky avait disparu lorsque Tony sortit de la pièce. Il était en rogne.

Steve était toujours assis, silencieux.

Il ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait arriver.

 _ **Fin Flashback.**_

…

Le cerveau de Tony se remit en marche.

Il enclencha un gantelet de sa dernière armure sur sa main et arrêta la balle avec cette même main, au moment même où Bucky appuya sur la détente.

Pendant un moment, ses oreilles sifflèrent et il resta complètement abasourdi. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux du soldat de l'hiver. Il pouvait y lire de la haine, du dégoût et une colère très intense.

Puis Bucky décida de reprendre sa mission. Il commença à donner des coups à Tony. L'Iron Man tenta comme il le pouvait de les éviter mais le brun était fort.

Très fort. Tony se concentra sur le bras qui le rendait si puissant.

« BUCKY ! » cria Steve, à l'autre bout du grand hall.

L'interpellé s'arrêta et regarda son meilleur ami d'un air suppliant.

 _Laisse moi terminer ma mission, Steve._

Mais le blond arrivait déjà en courant, bouclier en main.

Tony décida de profiter de cet instant pour s'enfuir -temps pis si je passe pour un lâche. Il posa une dernière fois ses yeux sur celui qui avait autrefois été son amant, son confident. Celui qui avait partagé son lit et ses peurs. Celui qui avait respiré pour deux, et qui avait rassuré.

 _C'est fini Tony. Tu n'es plus rien pour lui._

 _Il n'est plus rien pour toi._

Tony venait de perdre Steve pour toujours.

Il savait qu'il allait beaucoup perdre dans cette guerre.

Steve n'était que le début.

…

 _The end._

*le dialogue est le même que dans la bande annonce, pour ce qui est du reste de l'OS quelques passages en sont inspirés(Bucky qui menace Tony avec son arme, par exemple, etc.)


End file.
